No tengo miedo
by Vivi.GC
Summary: Malora. Han pasado dos años desde el decimosexto cumpleaños de Aurora, aún hay un montón de preguntas de las cuales la joven reina necesita respuesta. Especialmente desde que el Consejo la presiona para casarse con un príncipe. Pero, ¿Cómo podría cuando alguien más ya tiene su corazón? Traducción de I'm not afraid de Idunnox
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer/ Renunciar: Cabe aclarar que la obra a continuación presentada no es de mi autoría, solo la tomé con el debido permiso de su autor(a) para traducirla y así mostrarla a aquellas personas que no pueden o no quieren leerla en su idioma original (inglés)._

_Los personajes y demás ideas originales tampoco nos pertenecen, solo los tomamos con fines de recreación y no obtenemos ningún lucro por la realización de esta actividad._

_Igualmente si la quieren publicar por cualquier medio solo pedimos nos den aviso y no traten de adjudicarse la autoría ni el trabajo de traducción, así como no omitir la debida renuncia de derechos aquí presentada._

_Cualquier corrección será bien recibida, al igual como comentarios, reviews y demás._

_Pueden contactar con el autor(a) en: u/4443568/Idunnox_

_Agradecemos su atención y esperamos lo disfruten._

**NO TENGO MIEDO**

**Autor: Idunnox**

**Traducción: Vivi GC**

**Capítulo 1**

Se sentía extraño, tener sus alas de vuelta. Se estaba acostumbrando a cargar el peso de nuevo. Las cicatrices estaban sanando y sus alas estaban totalmente repuestas, pero la incertidumbre aun permanencia. Ahora que Aurora era Reina, del Páramo y del Reino de los humanos, Maléfica continuaba como protectora en el Páramo así como de Aurora.

-"Craw, craw" – Maléfica miró hacia arriba mientras Diaval sobrevolaba su cabeza, después cerca del suelo.

- En un hombre- al mandato apenas murmurado, Diaval tropezó para luego sacudirse.

-Empiezo a creer que lo haces a propósito- Diaval sonreía afectadamente.

-Si quisiera verte caer te hubiera transformado mientras volabas- los ojos verdes de Maléfica destellaban.

-Ah, ya veo. La princesa ha estado preguntando por ti- Diaval caminó hacia ella y suavemente se acomodó en el suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Cómo ha estado la pequeña Bestia además?- Maléfica sonrió, como hacía cada vez que pensaba en su Bestia.

-Se ha convertido en una buena gobernante para su gente, humilde y afectuosa como siempre.- Diaval inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Ha mencionado la razón por la cual me busca?- Maléfica se volvió hacia Diaval, expectante.

- No, no estaba enterado de que la necesitara- Diaval sonrió satisfecho, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo. Maléfica suspiró, esperó y miró abajo a Diaval.

- No la necesita, pero estoy segura que sabe cómo encontrarme, si es que me necesita.

-Tal vez esté asustada, ella quiso preguntar acerca de…-

-¿Sobre qué? – La ceja de Maléfica se elevó por la duda.

-Acerca de cómo se rompió el hechizo.

- Diaval, no hay forma de que le cuente la verdad. Prometí protegerla y eso es lo que haré. –Maléfica se alejó, poniendo fin a la conversación. Pero claro, Diaval tenía que decírselo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que seguir haciendo lo mismo que provocó que se disgustaran desde el principio?- Diaval caminaba tras ella.

-Porque prefiero su odio antes que…-

-¡Tienes miedo! ¡Nunca pensé que llegaría este día! De hecho, le temes al amor, Maléfica- Diaval la señalaba acusadoramente.

-No tengo miedo. Simplemente no deseo contárselo.- Maléfica miro hacia las criaturas del Páramo. Algunas jugaban, mientras otras trabajaban. Había una luminosidad en el Páramo, que no había tenido por muchos años. Así lo recordaba, de cuando era niña. Todo gracias a la princesa.

-¿Entonces no tendrás ningún inconveniente con que Phillip le pida matrimonio?

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo se lo preguntó exactamente? Es apenas un muchacho ¿Qué sabe él acerca del matrimonio? Aurora no necesita un hombre codicioso para gobernar a su lado. Es un tonto por pensar que yo le permitiría…que ella le permitiría…-

-Ah, ¿Qué decías?

Diaval se acercó a Maléfica y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, consciente de sus alas.

-Su padre pudo haberte robado cosas y mentido. Pero ella te las devolvió. Te regresó tus alas y la luz del Páramo. Te hizo amar de nuevo, Maléfica y si tú no se lo dices, yo sí lo haré.

- En un ave- Maléfica convirtió a Diaval. – Iré a verla si es que me llama. Di algo acerca de nuestra conversación y pasaras los años por venir convertido en un perro.

Con sus alas extendidas, Maléfica se elevó por el cielo, dejando que la llevaran por entre las nubes. Le recordaba la época en la que no se preocupaba y andaba con ligereza.

_Aurora está llamando, ve a ella. Aurora te llama._

Maléfica asintió a la niebla y se dirigió al castillo humano donde la princesa residía.

Sus alas eran fuertes, soportaban los altos vientos, la llevaban por sobre las nubes, nunca fallaban. Eran un recordatorio del regalo que Aurora le había devuelto.

-De acuerdo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntarle. Nadie te ha dado una respuesta directa en los últimos dos años- Aurora asintió, hablando en voz alta consigo misma.

Aurora se había convertido en una hermosa Reina, gobernando sus reinos con amor, justicia, amabilidad y fortaleza. Pero cumpliría dieciocho en tres días y el Consejo la estaba presionando para casarse.

Caminaba de ida y vuelta por enfrente de la cama.

-¿Cómo puedo casarme con alguien que no conozco en absoluto? ¿Alguien que no es mi amor verdadero?- _¿Cómo puedo casarme con alguien cuando estoy enamorada de otra persona?_

Frotó su collar de infinita niebla dorada. Lo cual indicaba su nerviosismo. Tal vez Maléfica se cansó y quería deshacerse de ella. Era, después de todo, humana.

Aurora se sentó en la cama, tomó su corona de oro de su cabeza y la analizó. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó las alas de maléfica batirse contra el viento, ni aterrizar en el balcón correspondiente a la Alcoba de la Reina.

-¿Llamabas, pequeña Bestia?- Maléfica sonrió mientras entraba.

-¡Oh cielos, me diste un buen susto!- La mano de Aurora voló a su pecho.

-No era mi intención- Maléfica se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Te extrañe horriblemente. ¿Por qué no habías venido antes?- Aurora miró directamente a los ojos de Maléfica, donde había más dorado que verde.

-Estuve ocupada, Bestia. Pero ahora estoy aquí- Besó levemente la sien de Aurora.

-Muy bien entonces, hay muchas dudas para las cuales necesito respuestas y eres la única persona de quien las puedo obtener.- Aurora asintió

-De acuerdo, pregunta y te responderé lo mejor que pueda.- Maléfica se sentó en el borde de la cama, consintiendo a Aurora para que continuara.

-Bien. ¿Por qué siempre te distancias de mí? Lo has hecho cada año desde que pasó todo después de mi decimosexto cumpleaños. ¿Por qué?- Aurora miró a Maléfica, sus ojos celestes suplicaban. Esperando por una respuesta de verdad.

_Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, iré subiendo la traducción de los demás en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo libre, no caigan en desesperación xD_

_Saludos a todos Vivi GC._


	2. Capítulo 2

**NO TENGO MIEDO**

**Autor: Idunnox**

**Traducción: Vivi GC**

**Capítulo 2**

Maléfica suspiró, sabía que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

-Bestia, no deberías preocuparte por eso. Yo solamente quiero que disfrutes tu cumpleaños sin tener ninguna inquietud. Sé que me has perdonado y te estoy agradecida por eso.

- ¿Entonces no estás molesta conmigo? – Aurora jugueteaba con su collar nerviosamente.

-No, no lo estoy. No me has dado ninguna razón para estarlo – Maléfica sonrió.

-Gracias al cielo, estaba segura de que te había hecho enojar de algún modo. –Aurora rio, libre y despreocupada. Eso trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Maléfica, viendo como la princesa pasaba de la consternación a la despreocupación en solo un momento.

-No necesitas preocuparte por hacerme enojar, querida-

Aurora tomó aire profundamente.

- Ya que mi decimoctavo cumpleaños es en unos pocos días, el Consejo, y de paso mis tías, piensan que debería desposarme- Aurora cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Los ojos de Maléfica brillaron de verde enojo, perdiendo la compostura.

-Interesante ¿Y tú qué piensas? ¿Deseas contraer matrimonio, Bestia?

_Déjala decidir. Si ella te elige, entonces podrás decirle. Si no, tomarás lo que sea que ofrezca. _Maléfica se puso de pie y camino al balcón, Aurora la siguió.

-No lo sé, me encantaría casarme, pero…-

Maléfica la analizó.

-¿Pero qué?

- Quiero casarme con la persona que me despertó, no deseo casarme con alguien que no es mi verdadero amor. –Aurora asintió, confiada de lo que quería.

-¿Qué tal si la persona que te despertó no es quien tu imaginas? – Preguntó apenas con un suspiro. Fue disgustante para Maléfica sonar tan insegura.

- Le pregunté a mis tías acerca de lo sucedido esa noche. Todas me dijeron que a quien debía preguntarle era a ti. Así que eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Por favor. Dime.

Maléfica la miró. Ella había visto a Aurora convertirse en la hermosa mujer de pie justo frente a ella. _Prometí protegerte Bestia._

-De acuerdo, ¿Quieres venir al Páramo? Tus criaturas te extrañan. Puedo explicarte todo cuando estemos ahí.

Aurora sonrió, sus ojos resplandecieron.

-Me gustaría mucho, lo extraño a diario.

Maléfica asintió

- Muy bien entonces, estaré esperando en la entrada- Antes de que pudiera volar del balcón, se encontró envuelta en el más cálido de los abrazos

-Gracias- Aurora suspiró.

- De nada Aurora, ahora ve a cambiarte, estaré esperando con Diaval- Aurora dio vuelta y saltó, sus risas de deleite llenaban el aire.

Agitando su cabeza, Maléfica despegó hacia las puertas del castillo.

Diaval la estaba esperando, cuando ella aterrizo frente a la entrada.

-En un hombre- ordenó.

-¿No pudiste haber esperado hasta que estuviera en el suelo esta vez? – se quejó Diaval mientras saltaba desde la puerta. Se sacudió a sí mismo mientras se ponía en pie.

Maléfica rio

- Debería decir que disfruto verte dar tumbos.

Peinando su cabello hacia atrás con la mano, Diaval miró a su alrededor. -¿Dónde está la princesa?

Maléfica giró los ojos.

- Se encontrará con nosotros pronto.-

Él asintió.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-No, ella preguntó acerca de la noche en que el hechizo se rompió, quiere saber quién fue- Maléfica mordió su labio, Diaval suspiró.

-Ya sabes que ella es más inteligente que el resto de las chicas de su edad, lo descubrirá tarde o temprano. Te sugiero que le digas la verdad, aunque te duela.

-Sí, bueno nadie está pidiendo tu opinión- Maléfica frunció el entrecejo.

-Dile que tú fuiste esa persona- con la rapidez que solo ella posee, Maléfica extendió sus alas enviando una oleada de aire contra Diaval, tirándolo sobre su trasero.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Te encuentras bien, Diaval? – Aurora se apresuró hacia él ayudándole a levantarse. Diaval fulminó a Maléfica con la mirada.

- Sí, princesa. Al parecer perdí el equilibrio- Diaval se enderezó.

Maléfica río pero apresuradamente mordió sus labios cuando Aurora volteó hacia ella.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- Aurora preguntó

-Nada, Bestia, nada nada. ¿Estas lista para partir?- Maléfica sonrió.

-Sí- Aurora le regresó la sonrisa.

-Montaras con Diaval.- Maléfica se acercó a él.- Mantenla a salvo- le susurró.

- Siempre.- él asintió.

- En un caballo- Maléfica tomó la mamo de Aurora para ayudarle a subir en Diaval.

- Te estaré esperando, Bestia. Encuéntrame cuando estés lista.

Maléfica esperó atrás mirándoles galopar, antes de ir por las nubes, queriendo despejar su mente. Sabía lo que era necesario. Pero eso no marcaba la diferencia.

-

**Pues he aquí el segundo capítulo, sé que tardé mucho pero esto lo hago solo en mí tiempo libre, tenganme un poco de paciencia. Igual les adelanto que tengo una petición de traducción y aunque no es Malora se que a la mayoría les gustará. Ya solo falta capturarla, así que, hasta la próxima ;)**

PD. También seguiré publicando en los fics que tengo inconclusos así que no se desesperen. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero sus reviews


	3. Capítulo 3

**NO TENGO MIEDO**

**Autor: Idunnox**

**Traducción: Vivi GC**

**N/A:** Estoy muy feliz de que les este gustando esto chicos. En el momento en que terminé de ver la película estaba como "¡Mierda, tengo que "emparejar' esto! Lol (1) así que sería sólo cosa de escribirlo. Sus reviews realmente me han ayudado a sacar estos capítulos. Doy lo mejor para hacerle justicia a los personajes, especialmente a Maléfica, ya que soy un gran fan de Angelina Jolie. Así que, de nuevo gracias.

**Renuncia**: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Disney. Sólo me gusta usarlos para contar una historia.

**Capítulo 3.**

Maléfica se sentó en lo alto de una colina desde donde miraba al Páramo que estaba debajo. Había un ligero viento, que hacía volar su cabello hacia su cara y Lady plumas en sus alas moverse.

-¿Te quedarás ahí parada o vendrás a reunirte conmigo? - elevó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-Aurora querida, yo pero sentir tu presencia. Yo siempre sé cuando estás cerca.- Maléfica miró por encima de su hombro, sonriéndole a la princesa.

Aurora rió .- Debí haber sabido que no había modo alguno de que pudiera sorprenderte. - Sacudiendo su cabeza, avanzó para sentarse junto a Maléfica.

Un pacífico silencio llenaba el aire, el bajo murmullo de las criaturas debajo era como un ritmo constante.

-Intenté retirar la maldición. Antes de que te enteraras de ella. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer- Maléfica rompió el silencio, Aurora asintió con la cabeza, invitando silenciosamente a Maléfica para que continuara.

-Cuando Diaval y yo te vimos con el chico en el bosque, pensamos que el era la respuesta.

Aurora volteó y encaró a Maléfica, mirando profundamente a sus ojos.

-¿Phillip me besó esa noche?

Maléfica se alejó de los penetrantes ojos azules.

-Sí.

Aurora agitó la cabeza, sus aretes de oro rebotando.

-Maléfica, mírame. Por favor.

Volteando, aunque muy despacio, le dio la cara a Aurora.

-¿Fue el beso de Phillip el que rompió el hechizo? ¿El beso de amor verdadero?

Si Aurora no hubiese estado poniendo atención, se habría perdido eso. El destello púrpura que brillo en los ojos de Maléfica. Fue sólo por unos cuantos segundos pero allí estaba. Aurora supo que tenía su respuesta.

-Sí, Bestia. El beso del muchacho. Ese fue. -Maléfica cerró los ojos.

-Phillip estaba ausente cuando yo desperté, ¿Por qué? - Aurora miraba a la lejanía.

- Tus tías pensaron que lo mejor sería que él te diera un momento a solas. Yo quería asegurarme de que funcionara.

Aurora apretó sus puños - ¡Ya no soy una niña! - El arranque hizo a Maléfica mirar a la princesa. Su ceño crecía.

-¿Por qué, por supuesto que no lo eres, por qué habrías...?

-Entonces dime la verdad. Ya he tenido suficiente con todos evadiendo curadores cosa que haya pasado aquella noche- Aurora calló, comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-Te dije la verdad- Maléfica se levantó y llegó hasta ella, para tranquilizarla.

-¡No! Me mentiste. Vi el púrpura Maléfica. ¡No puedes engañarme! ¡Tienes miedo! -Aurora se alejó.

-¡No tengo miedo! -Maléfica mantuvo la cabeza en alto. Obstinada como siempre.

-Estoy tratando de protegerte...-

-¿De qué? ¡No puedes protegerme siempre! Especialmente cuando proviene de mi corazón.

Maléfica miró a lo lejos mientras Aurora ser movía más cerca.

-Por favor- Aurora imploró.

- Yo te desperté- Maléfica habló suavemente.

-Te besé después de que el chico se fue. Tú robaste lo que quedaba de mi corazón, no me dí cuenta hasta ese momento.

Aurora acarició su mejilla y profundamente los ojos que brillaban de un esmeralda oscuro.

- No tuve miedo ¡Ni entonces ni ahora! - Maléfica puso mala cara.

Aurora levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta. - ¿Realmente? Porque yo recuerdo...- Maléfica presionó suavemente sus labios con los de Aurora subió lentamente para posarla en la mandíbula de Maléfica, sus dedos trazaron un camino para enredarse en su cabello. Las alas protectoras las rodearon, bloqueando el mundo exterior, mientras sus manos encontraban la cintura de la princesa, jalándola más cerca.

El beso fue lento y dulce. No había necesidad de correr, después de todo era su primer beso y ambas querían tomarse su tiempo, explorarse la una a la otra.

Necesitando oxígeno, Aurora retrocedió y Maléfica recargó su sien contra la de Aurora, teniendo cuidado de los cuernos. Maléfica abrió sus ojos y sonrió satisfecha.

-No tengo miedo, Bestia.

Aurora rió -Yo tampoco- Suavemente acomodó un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja de Maléfica.

-¡Craw, craw!- Diaval graznó.

-En un hombre- ordenó.

Diaval río -Entonce, ¿Mis perfectos ojos me engañan o le contaste? - Diaval sonrió satisfecho mientras iba a abrazar a Aurora.

-¡¿Tú sabías?!- Aurora picó el brazo de Diaval.

-¡Ow! Sí princesa, no podía decirte y arriesgarme a ser convertido en un perro por toda la eternidad- Diaval se encogió de hombros.

-No es demasiado tarde, lo sabes - Maléfica rió.

-Oh deten esto, sabes que no lo harás- Aurora también río.

Diaval sacó su lengua para Maléfica. Con un golpe rápido de su dedo, lo envió dando tumbos sobre su trasero.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Maléfica! - Aurora se apresuró para auxiliar a Diaval.

Maléfica puso los ojos en blanco. -¡Oh, el estará bien!

-Estoy bien princesa, solo un poco sucio- Diaval sonrió.

-Estoy feliz de que te lo contara.

Aurora miró a Maléfica, quien tenía sus brazos y alas extendidos, una suave sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Si, yo también lo estoy. -Aurora sonrió.

**N/T: lol para aquellos que aún tienen duda es un acrónimo que significa gran diversión; Laughing Out Loud o Lots Of Laughs que significan respectivamente reir con estruendo y montones de risas. **

**Chicxs perdón por la tardanza, les prometo subir los demás capítulos pronto. **

**Saludos ;)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**NO TENGO MIEDO**

**Autor:Idunnox**

**Traducción: Vivi GC**

**_Chicxs, de verdad muchísimas gracias por los reviews y visitas. Son muy apreciadas por mi. A los visitantes (guest) no les puedo agradecer personalmente pero aprovecho este espacio para hacerlo. Gracias. Sólo les pido que recuerden que yo sólo traduzco este fic, no poseo la idea original ni nada de lo que leen. Solamente lo paso al español para que puedan leerlo. _**

**_Besos_**

**_Vivi GC_**

**N/A:** Wow, no esperaba que les gustara tanto a todos ustedes, pero gracias de cualquier manera.

No se preocupen, esto no se acaba aún, todavía hay más cosas que estas dos necesitan resolver. No puedo responder a los reviews de visitante así que pueden enviar mensaje privado o preguntar en mi Tumblr, Thouartfucked. Pd: perdón a toda mi gente de R&I que siguen esperando actualización para 'Yo Te Elijo'. No me odien. Estoy tratando de sacarlos todos mientras estudio para mis SAT en sábado... ¡deseenme suerte!

**Renuncia**: No me pertenece una mierda.

**Capítulo 4**

Había estado despierta por poco más de una hora. El sol no había salido aún y aunque le dolía no sentir los primeros rayos de sol no se movería; ante la posibilidad de ser ella quien despertara a la bella durmiente que tenía junto a ella. Era el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Aurora. Sabía que tendrían que anunciar su noviazgo al consejo. También sabía que habría un gran baile de celebración para la princesa, bueno, reina ahora, toda la realeza de otros reinos acudiría, incluyendo a los príncipes que tenían puesto un ojo en ella.

Maléfica gruño y se acurrucó en el cuello de Aurora besándola suavemente.

-Mmmmm, buenos días- Aurora sonrió y rodó sobre sí, parpadeando para alejar la somnolencia de sus ojos.

-Hola Bestia mía- Maléfica se inclinó y besó la sien de Aurora.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Maléfica sonrió.

Aurora rió -Gracias - ella se sentó y estiró.

-¿Estás emocionada?

Aurora asintió. -Extremadamente, no puedo esperar por el Baile que habrá más tarde...- se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Qué sucede? - Maléfica también se sentó.

-Yo, sólo... bueno me preguntaba si tú vendrás- dijo Aurora nerviosamente.

-Bestia, tu sabes que la humanos y yo no nos llevamos muy bien...

-Pero te llevas bien conmigo, demasiado bien debería decir- Aurora guiño un ojo.

-Sí, pero tú no eres sólo cualquier humano, tú eres... tú eres la más amable, humilde y justa de ellos. Y eres mía.- Maléfica se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó tiernamente, pasando su mano por los rizos dorados. La mano de Aurora subió a la cara de Maléfica acariciándola suavemente. Algo cálido crecía lentamente dentro de su estómago, acostó a Aurora delicadamente sobre su espalda, diluyendo el beso. Aurora gimió, mientras la otra mano encontraba la cintura de Maléfica, jalándola de la parte superior. Gruñendo, Maléfica retrocedió.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte- respiró.

-¿Qué es? - Aurora sonrió.

Maléfica lentamente se levantó, llevando a Aurora consigo. Caminaron fuera del sauce respirando el aire fresco. Maléfica se dio vuelta y encaró a Aurora.

-¿Confías en mí?- Preguntó.

-Con todo mi ser- Aurora contestó confiadamente. Maléfica la miró sorprendida por la respuesta que obtuvo. Jaló a Aurora más cerca.

-Bien. Sujetate- con el batir de sus alas se elevaron en el aire, Aurora se sujetaba con fuerza, su cabeza escondida en el hombro de Maléfica.

_Arriba._ Parecía ser el único sentido de dirección que tenía. Cuando llegó a su altura preferida, se detuvo y las mantuvo en el aire. Con sus alas batiéndose ligeramente, habló.

-Aurora querida, ya puedes ver.

Y así lo hizo, el jadeo que se le escapó, sólo hizo sonreír a Maléfica, feliz por haber tomado la decisión correcta.

-Es hermoso - Aurora gritó mientras la luz poco a poco empezaba a llenar el cielo.

-Disfruto ver el cielo iluminado, me recuerda...

-¿Qué?- Aurora suspiró.

-A ti, la forma en que toda tu cara se ilumina cuando sonríes- Maléfica suspiró, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Desearía poder estar aquí arriba por siempre.

-¿Y perderte el gran Baile? ¡Nunca! Creo que es hora de que te lleve de vuelta al Castillo.

Aurora suspiró. -Supongo que tienes razón.

Maléfica empezó a dirigirse hacia el Páramo, tomando su tiempo y dándole a Aurora más tiempo para mirar el cielo.

Aterrizaron suavemente en el lozano pasto verde, Maléfica cerró sus alas, tomando a Aurora de la mano mientras la llevaba a la parte baja del Páramo.

-Gracias, Maléfica.

-No necesitas agradecerme. Sabía de tu deseo de ver como es ¿Y qué mejor día para que lo vieras que el de tu cumpleaños?- Maléfica rió.

-Aun así, gracias- Aurora se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies y jaló a Maléfica en un beso, mostrándole su agradecimiento.

-Si así es como me agradecerás cada vez que te lleve volando, entonces tendré que hacerlo más seguido- Maléfica sonrió. Caminaron en silencio, cada una pérdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Craw, craw!- Diaval voló sobre ellas haciendo que se detuvieran.

-En un hombre- Maléfica chasqueó sus dedos, dejando que el dorado fuera hasta Diaval.

-Buen día, mis señoras- Diaval puso su puño sobre su corazón e hizo una reverencia.

-Buen día, Diaval- Aurora sonrió. Maléfica inclinó su cabeza.

-Feliz cumpleaños dieciocho 'Rora'- Diaval sonrió.

-Gracias, 'Val'- Aurora rió.

Maléfica miraba a uno y a otro, agitando su cabeza.

-Claro, ustedes también tenían que usar nombres entre sí- comenzaron a caminar.

-Oh, no te preocupes, tenemos uno para ti también.-Diaval sonrió satisfecho.

-¿De verdad?- elevando una ceja castaña.

-Es un...

-Oh, miren- Aurora apuntó a la orilla del Páramo, las cascadas de agua, trolls, siffles, las personas árbol, todos alineados, Balthazar y Behemoth estaban también.

-Vinieron a desearle a su Reina un feliz cumpleaños- Maléfica rió.

-Gracias a todos- Aurora reía mientras hacía una reverencia de respeto a las criaturas del Páramo.

Ellos continuaron hasta llegar a la tierra verde que separaba el Páramo de los campos.

-¿Te veré en el baile esta noche?- Aurora giró hacia Maléfica.

-Bestia, ya hemos hablado acerca de eso- Maléfica suspiró. -No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea.

Aurora inclinó la cabeza, no queriendo decir nada más sobre el tema.

Diaval dio un paso adelante- Yo estaré ahí. No puedo recordar la última vez que fui a un baile.

-Nunca haga ido a uno.

-Exacto- Diaval rió.

Agitando su cabeza Maléfica suspiró -En un caballo. Lleva a nuestra Reina de regreso al castillo.

Aurora abrazó a Maléfica y beso su mejilla.

-Te veré pronto.

-¡Desde luego!

Ayudó a Aurora a montar sobre Diaval y permaneció detrás mientras se alejaban galopando.

Dio la vuelta y se elevó hacia el cielo, dirigiéndose con las hadas. Necesitaba ayuda y aunque sabía que jamás escucharían hasta el final, ellas eran las únicas que podían ayudarle.

Había llamado a una junta de consejo en el momento en que había llegado. Que era el motivo por el cual en ese momento se encontraba sentada en la sala de reuniones, en una mesa rodeada por cuatro caballeros y un escribano.

-Su Alteza, sé que se está preparando para el baile así que seré quien pregunte, ¿Para qué nos hemos reunido hoy exactamente?- Lord Alec habló, era un hombre alto y desgarbado, de ojos amables. Ella había tomado cierto cariño por él y su familia por sobre los demás lores. Él siempre la había apoyado y visto la lógica y la razón detrás de cada problema que el Reino había enfrentado.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento e inclinaciones de cabeza ante la pregunta de Alec. Aurora sonrió.

-Caballeros, los reuní aquí porque quiero hacerles un anuncio.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-He decidido que esta noche no me dejaré cortejar por ninguno de los príncipes que asistirán esta noche.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces quien...?

-... estaría casada a su edad...

-¿Qué quiere decir...?

Aurora giró los ojos, seguramente un hábito que había tomado de cierta hada.

-¡Suficiente! He tomado mi decisión. No necesito gobernar con un príncipe. He escogido a alguien más y si tienen algo que decir sobre el tema, será discutido_ después_ del baile. ¿Entendido?

-Pero su Majestad- la mirada feroz que fue dirigida a Lord Rumple era una que hubiera hecho sentir a Maléfica orgullosa

-¿Fui clara?- con la cabeza sostenida en alto y la barbilla hacia afuera, miró a cada uno.

-Si, su Majestad.

-Pueden retirarse- ella agitó su mano. Sería un largo día.

**N/A:**Gracias de nuevo por los reviews, son altamente apreciados.


	5. Capítulo 5

**NO TENGO MIEDO**

**Autor: Idunnox**

**Traducción: Vivi GC**

_**Gracias de nuevo a quienes me prestan un poco de su tiempo y entran a leer esta traducción. Algún día los sorprenderé con algo de mi propia autoria. Y más agradecimientos a quienes además dejan un review (comentario, para los que no son usuarios de la página). Mil gracias. **_

_**Esperemos (me incluyo) que Idunnox publique pronto y seguir con este fic.**_

_**Besos a todxs. **_

_**Vivi GC**_

**N/A:** Gracias por todo el cariño que he recibido por esta historia, se que muchos de ustedes se sorprendieron porque Aurora haya sido tan autoritaria en el capítulo anterior. Aunque todos la aman, aun hay personas que tratan de tomar ventaja de ella y cualquier cosa. Así que ella necesitaba mostrarles quien es la jefa. Lamento que esto tomara tanto tiempo, pero quería publicar todas mis actualizaciones al mismo tiempo, ¡Para celebrar por haber pasado mis exámenes de Historia Universal!

**Renuncia**: No puedo reclamarlas, porque no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 5**

Ella se acercó al árbol, convencida de que esta era la peor idea que se le había ocurrido. _De acuerdo, puedes hacerlo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedir ayuda._

Acomodó su postura, con la espalda recta y la cabeza en alto.

-¡Hadas! -llamó.

-Espera...

-¿Quién...? ¡Oh!

-Maléfica, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó Knotgrass, volando sobre Maléfica.

-He venido a pedir un favor.

-Ooh, ¿Qué...

-...clase de favor podrías...

-...necesitar de nosotras? - finalizó Tistlewit.

Maléfica suspiró.

-Necesito un vestido para el baile de esta noche.

-¿Irás? -Flittle jadeó.

-Sí, lo haré pero...

-Probablemente sólo vaya porque Aurora se lo pidió- Knotgrass intervino, sonriendo.

-Oooh, pero Maléfica, ¿No deberías estarte preparando? -Tistlewit preguntó.

Maléfica suspiró.

-Necesito un vestido, es por eso que estoy aquí...

-Vaya, ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?- Flittle saltó.

-Lo hice, pero ustedes hadas, siguen...

-Oooh, ¡Debemos hacerlo rosa!- Knotgrass saltó

-¿Qué? ¡Absolutamente no! El azul es más su color- Flittle juzgó.

-Rosa- Knotgrass voló sobre Flittle.

-¡Azul!- grito Flittle.

-¡De hecho! Creo que lo prefiero Verde- Maléfica miró a Tistlewit, quien tenía la más grande sonrisa en la cara.

-Ohh ¿De verdad? -preguntó Tistlewit emocionada.

-Sí. Me gustaría mucho más así- Maléfica rió.

-Sabemos que sabes- Knotgrass dijo.

-¿Perdón?

-Sabemos...

-...lo mucho que tú...

-... amas a Aurora, fue por eso que no le dijimos- terminó Tistlewit.

-Quisimos que se lo dijeras tú misma- Flittle asintió.

-Y-yo no me había dado cuenta de eso- Maléfica suspiró- Gracias.

-Mientras la mantengas a salvo...- Knotgrass voló sobre Maléfica.

-Y la ames por siempre...- Flittle se le unió.

-No hay necesidad de agradecernos.

Maléfica se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, debo retirarme ya, ¿Pueden llevarme el vestido al árbol en el Páramo? - Hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se fue.

-¡Chicas, tenemos trabajo que hacer! ¡Vamos!

Las hadas empezaron a trabajar en un hermoso vestido esmeralda, que armonizaba perfectamente con el verde de los ojos de Maléfica.

**x-x-x**

-Su Alteza, los invitados han empezado a llegar.

Aurora miró desde el espejo y sonrió.

-Gracias Mira, saldré dentro de poco.

La doncella asintió y se retiró en silencio.

Aurora se observó a sí misma una vez que terminó.

El vestido era una perfecta combinación de dorado y blanco. Dándole un aire elegante y sofisticado.

_Tal vez ella venga..._

Escuchó un 'golpe' y caminó hacia el balcón.

-Buena tarde mi señora- Diaval hizo una reverencia, con el puño sobre el corazón.

-Hola Val, ¿ella vendrá?

-No estoy seguro, se negó a contestar cuando se lo pregunté- Diaval caminó hacia Aurora.

-Oh bueno, supongo que no cambió de opinión entonces- Aurora se mordió el labio.

-Bueno, con ella nunca se sabe- Diaval sonrió, dando un suave golpe en el hombro de Aurora.

Aurora se encogió de hombros, no queriendo que su voz sonara desilucionada.

-Bien, te veré allá abajo, ¿sí?

Aurora asintió y se retiró.

Diaval suspiró, regresando a su forma de cuervo. Quería asistir al baile como cualquier otro humano lo haría.

El baile estaba en pleno apogeo, los nobles reían y bailaban. Aurora estaba sentada en el trono, demasiado aburrida.

-¿Por qué la cara larga Rora?- Lara, una de las princesas de los reinos cercanos y una de las más cercanas amigas de Aurora se acercó a ella.

-Sólo no estoy de humor- Aurora suspiró.

-Ah, así que el Consejo sigue presionando con lo del matrimonio, ya veo- Lara tomó asiento junto a ella.

-Sí, esos lores, en especial Rumple, ha sido persistente. Sus argumentos se han vuelto aburridos y bastante molestos.

Lara rió.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que esté sorprendida. Nadie se ocupa de Rumple, excepto el mismo.

Aurora rió.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Lara?

-Bueno, mamá y papá han dejado claro que tanto mi hermana como yo podemos tomar nuestro tiempo y encontrar alguien que de verdad nos guste, tal como hicieron ellos.

Lara sonrió.

-Creo que Lora ya encontró alguien que está tan prendido de ella, como ella lo está de él- Lara señaló a su hermana, quien reía de algo que el Príncipe James decía.

-Bien, eso me alegra. El Príncipe James es bastante bueno en realidad.

-Hmm, ¿Hay alguien que llama tu atención?- Lara sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando notó el rubor que subía por el cuello de Aurora.

-Yo, um, bueno, de hecho sí. Y es realmente...- antes de que pudiera terminar, la puerta del salón se abrió. Y quien entró no fue nadie más que Maléfica.

La música se detuvo. Todos, por diferentes razones, ahogaron la respiración. Aurora, porque no podía creer que Maléfica realmente hubiera cambiado de opinión. Y el vestido. El hermoso vestido que llevaba, era natural que atrajera miradas. Lara, porque no podía creer lo hermosa que era Maléfica. Diaval, porque nunca la había visto tan...agradable.

Maléfica mantuvo su cabeza en alto, mientras lentamente se abría camino entre la multitud, acercándose a Aurora.

Ella sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta su Reina una voz habló.

-¿Qué _estás _haciendo aquí?- Lord Rumple salió desde la esquina en la se encontraba parado- No fuiste invitada...

-De hecho, si lo fue- Aurora se puso en pie y miró furiosa a donde estaba Rumple- Yo la invité. Para todos en esta sala. Si no se sienten cómodos, los invito a retirarse- Rumple inclinó la cabeza y regresó a su esquina.

Aurora se dirigió a la banda.

-Sigan- agitó su mano y la música sonó de nuevo.

-¿Los humanos son siempre tan...impertinentes?- Maléfica abrazó a Aurora e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza ante Lara.

-No, sólo Rumple- Aurora suspiró.

-Ah, así que tú eres la infame Maléfica.

-No estoy del todo segura de que alguien usaría esa palabra, pero en efecto. Soy yo- Maléfica se giró hacia Lara.

-Soy Lara, y debo decir, eres verdaderamente hermosa.

Maléfica rió

-Ella me agrada.

Aurora sonrió

-También a mi, pero recuerdo que alguien dijo que hoy no vendría...

-Me pregunto quién habrá sido. No lo iba a hacer, pero como es tu cumpleaños, no podía decepcionarte. Así que le pedí un poco de ayuda a tus tías.

-¿_De verdad _pediste ayuda? ¿De_ mis tías_ entre todas las criaturas?- Aurora levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

-¿Qué tiene de malo pedir ayuda?- Lara replicó.

-Sí, Aurora querida, por favor explica que hay de malo en que yo pida ayuda- Maléfica sonrió satisfecha.

-Oh, olvidenlo.

-¿Has visto a Diaval? Salió un poco antes que yo- Maléfica miró alrededor.

-¿Quieres decir que el supo que venías y no me lo dijo?- Aurora jadeó.

-Le hice jurar que guardaría el secreto.

-¿Lo amenazaste con convertirlo en perro si me lo decía?- Aurora sonrió satisfecha, sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Qué insinúas? Creo que Val se esta familiarizando muy bien con tu doncella- Maléfica cabeceó en su dirección.

-Bueno Mira es realmente dulce, así que no tengo problema con eso.

-Disculpe Su Majestad, ¿Le gustaría bailar?- el Príncipe David hizo una reverencia, manteniendo su mano estirada. Aurora, siendo la dulce persona que era, aceptó y lentamente descendió a la pista de baile.

Maléfica sintió crecer sus celos.

-¿Pasa algo?- Lara sonrió, evidentemente entretenida.

-No, no, para nada- _pero lo habrá si sus manos van más abajo._

-No te preocupes, ella no tiene ojos para nadie más.

-¿Perdón?- Maléfica volteó para mirar a Lara, con los ojos muy abiertos

Lara rió

-Podré ser humana, pero no estoy ciega. Ella estuvo triste toda la noche. En el momento en que pasaste por la puerta, su cara se iluminó. Estoy segura que si las miradas pudieran matar, Lord Rumple ya no estaría entre nosotros.

Maléfica se relajó visiblemente.

-No se porque me molesté en venir. Pero sabiendo que Aurora me quería aquí, fue suficiente para hacerme venir.

-Sí, bueno a mi me pareció genial que lo hicieras. La 'Rora' malhumorada no es divertida- Lara agitó la cabeza.

-Me pregunto, qué hay con esos sobrenombres- Maléfica giró los ojos.

-Hmm, creo que son geniales. Disculpa, si me entrometo. Podría ser que quisieras ir a salvarla. James probablemente esté hablando sin cesar- Lara señaló con la cabeza y se fue.

Maléfica volteó hacia Aurora, y bastante segura, de que James iba a una milla por minuto. _Ella es en verdad demasiado buena._

Maléfica se abrió camino hasta ellos.

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero necesito hablar un momento con la reina- Maléfica sonrió, mirando como James asentía torpemente, reverenciando antes de salir corriendo.

-Bueno, eso no lo asustó del todo- Aurora sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

-¿Por qué, qué quieres decir Rora?

-Estoy muy segura de que si yo no supiera realmente lo tierna que eres, la mirada que le diste, me hubiera hecho correr también.

-Hmm, es una buena plática y todo, pero creo que eso es un Baile. Y de lo que deduzco, ustedes los humanos bailan, ¿Correcto?- Maléfica miró a los nobles que estaban parados alrededor.

-Bueno, si pero...

-Genial- Maléfica discretamente sopló polvo dorado con la orden susurrada de 'Bailar' hacia el grupo que tocaba la música.

Bastante pronto, la música cambio del horroroso vals a algo más como un baile irlandés. La gente lentamente empezó a bailar.

-Me gusta cuando usas el polvo dorado. Es lindo.

Maléfica hizo una mueca.

-Si fueras alguien más, estaría realmente ofendida.

Aurora rió.

-Bien ¡Vamos a bailar!- Antes de que Maléfica pudiera reaccionar, se vio siendo arrastrada entre el grupo de gente, intentando bailar. Ella miró a Aurora y rió. _Oh, las cosas que hago por ti._


End file.
